Closer Together Part 2-Camp Out
by BecaMitchell
Summary: Beca and Jesse organise a camp for the Trebles and the Bella's. It is a continuation of Closer Together part 1-Beca's Headaches. You may want to check that out first so this story makes more sense. :)
1. Chapter 1

Closer Together Part 2-Camp Out

Beca's POV

Since last year the Treblemakers and the Bellas have become better friends. Jesse and I set up a once a month rehearsal with the two groups. We just run through songs, organise outtings, etc.

It was only a week after I came back from having a concussion, Jesse and I were leading one of our monthly get togethers.

"I think we should go on a camp." Lily suggested we were all sitting in a circle trying to think of something to do as one big group.

"Oh yeah! An aca-camp." James from the Treblemakers laughed.

"With campfire songs." Stacie smiled.

"That's a good idea Lily." I commented.

"Where would we go?" Jesse asked.

"I know a place." Cynthia Rose said. "It's about a 5 hour drive from here, but it's really nice. It's by a river and has some great areas. Millstream campsite?"

"Yeah I know the place." said Unicycle. "It's great. Got a swimming hole and everything."

"Awesome." I smiled. Jesse reached behind him and got a piece of paper and a pen. Everyone seemed to like the idea of this camp.

"Okay. When should we go?" He asked getting ready to write things down.

"Next week?" Benji suggested.

"Anyone unavailable next week?" Jesse checked. No one said anything. "Great. Next week it is." He wrote it down.

"Cool!" Stacie exclaimed. "What about organising a scavinger hunt?"

"Ooh! Can I?" Ashley put her hand up.

"Me too." said Wes (another Treble). Jesse wrote down what everyone said.

We decided we would stay for 6 nights, we would have tent groups of three or four (I was asked by Fat Amy and Stacie to tent with them so I did. Jesse was with Benji, Christopher and Unicycle.) and we also decided the Bellas had to pair up with a Treble for duties and the scavinger hunt. The pairs where:

Me - Jesse

Fat Amy - Benji

Cynthia Rose - Uni

Lily - Kolio

Stacie - James

Denise - Steven

Jessica - Greg

Phobe - Brian (Phoebe's boyfriend.)

Elena - Christopher.

Ashley - Wes

Once we had planned pretty much everything everyone left me and Jesse to pack up.

"Do you think you'll be okay?" Jesse asked. "You know, cause of your head?" He started picking up bits of paper from the floor.

"Yeah, I hope so. It's still a week away." I replied whiping down the board.

"I know, but the doctor said it will take at least a month until you are fully better." He walked back over to me with a small pile of paper.

I looked down. "Yeah, I guess, but I haven't had a headache in three days now." I stopped whiping the board and sat on a nearby chair.

"That's good, and don't worry," Jesse pulled up a chair and sat on it facing me. "I will look out for you okay?" Jesse smiled putting a hand on my knee.

I looked up and smiled at him. I leaned in to kiss me and we kissed for a few seconds then he pulled away and put his arms around me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him in return and then we got back to packing up.

One Week Later...

We decided to take one bus so we wouldn't as much gas even though Amy assured us she was a pro' at 'pumping-and-dumping'. Everyone had been assaigned some food to bring and some people brought camping gear like pots and pans, cutlery, plates, etc. We also had six two roomed tents among us. Fat Amy brought heaps of snacks for the bus ride, which was 5 hours long. Everyone was very excited and energetic. Jesse kindly brought some pain killers incase my head started hurting.

I loaded my bags into the compartment underneath the bus and walked around to the door. Jesse held the door open and climbed on after me. I found a seat next to Cynthia Rose and Jessica and opposite Jesse, who was sitting next to Benji and Kolio. Fat Amy was the last on the bus. She hopped into the drivers seat and closed the door.

"Alright my small waisted friends, seatbelts on!" She called from the drivers seat.

"Uh...Fat Amy?" Cynthia Rose pointed to the seats which did not have seatbelts.

"Ahhh. " Fat Amy smiled. Everyone laughed and then the bus was off.

**Jesse's POV**

**"When you see my face, hope it gives you hell..." Everyone sang, even Beca although it did take a few verses to get her started. One hour had passed, we had played 'I spy' and told jokes. After we finished the song everyone started happily talking to each other. Benji was next to me explaining one of his magic tricks to everyone. He had already taught me how to do it, it was one of his only tricks that he didn't mind sharing his secrets.**

**Suddenly the bus came to a halt. I looked at Beca just in time to see her head bang into the window sill behind her with the sudden stop. **

**"Sorry guys," Fat Amy said, "I almost ran over a rabbit." Some people laughed, but I didn't. Beca squeezed her eyes shut and rested her head in her palms. I got up and walked over to her. The bus started moving again and Jessica kindly moved over a little so I could fit in next to Beca. Benji continued explaining his trick, cause he knew that Beca wouldn't want too much attention.**

**I sat down and put my ar around her. "Are you okay?" I whishpered into her ear.**

**"Yeah, fine, it only hurts a little." Beca mumbled. She lifted her head from her hands and rested it on my shoulder.**

**"Okay." I kissed her head then continued watching Benji's trick. After he finished explaing the trick he put on a magic show for us. For the rest of the ride everyone just talked to eachother. One of the Bellas, Ashley, fell asleep. I couldn't blame her the bus ride felt like for ever. **

**"Here we are dudes." Fat Amy said. We drove up a dirt road for a couple of metres before we came to the campsite. It was a pretty nice campsite, lots of grass, river, a few trees and there was a small building which I guessed was the kitchen. Fat Amy parked the bus and we all got out. I walked over to the compartment underneath the bus with all our luggage in and started passing bags out to everyone. Then all the tent groups grabbed a tent and moved to a place to set it up. Luckily I grabbed a spot next to Beca's group so I could check on her easy.**

**Once everyone was set up we gathered around to decide what to do next. **

**"I say we go for a swim." suggested Fat Amy.**

**"I'm up for a swim." agreed Uni.**

**"Okay, so swim it is?" Beca checked. Everyone nodded.**

**"I don't think I will go in." said Denise.**

**"Up to you." Beca said then everyone went to their tents to get changed.**

**When I got to the swimming hole Beca, Stacie and Fat Amy were already there along with most of the other Trebles. Beca was wearing a black full piece swimsuit with a pair of black and white striped board shorts. Most of the other girls were wearing bikinis, except for Cynthia rose and Fat Amy.**

**Uni and Steven were the first ones in. Fat Amy walked over to a jumping rock.**

**"3...2...1!" Everyone shouted and Fat Amy juped off the rock and yelled "Jeronimo!". She plunged into the water making a big splash. I followed a few other people over to the rock to have a go jumping off. Beca had gotten in the water now. She was over one side of the swimming hole with Jessica. I bombed into the water. She looked over at me and smiled as she started to swim towards me. **

**"Show off." She joked splashing me.**

**I laughed and pulled her in close. She pressed her forehead to mine and smiled. Then she let go of me and dived under the water. I smiled watching her. She came up above the surface then climbed out of the water. **

**"Stacie and James you are on dinner prep, so you might want to get started cause it's 7.30 already." She called. Stacie and James scrambled out of the water and went to dry off before going to the kitchen and cooking. The kitchen was a little green and white room. It had a gas stove, sink, bench and a small round table with a few chairs. Behind the table and chairs were a few bunk beds that teachers usually sleep in when schools are brought here. **

**Once everyone was dressed and dry we all gathered about a big stone bowl that you light the campfire in. **

**"Who has some matches or a lighter?" I asked bending down by the bowl. **

**"Here." Steve reached into his pocket and chucked me a lighter. **

**"Of course." I laughed knowing Steve was a smoker. Most Treble practices he came to he smelt like smoke, but I didn't hate him cause he was a really good singer and a cool guy. I lit the fire and everyone sat around on fold out chairs or picnic rugs. Beca and I sat on a rug with Benji. It wasn't completley dark yet, but all had our torches for when it did. **

Beca's POV

A few minutes later Stacie and James came out with our dinner. They placed them on a picnic table near the campfire and everyone gathered around. I passed out plates to everyone and they all served themselves. Stacie and James had cooked potatoes and sausages and they had made a small salad aswell.

"Thanks guys." I said serving myself some salad.

"Mmm! Starving!" Fat Amy said plopping herself down with her dinner on a beanbag that she brought. Everyone followed her back to their places around the fire and began eating.

"Who is on dishes?" asked Cynthia Rose.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the chores roster. "Denise and Steven."

"After dinner we should play 'Kick-the-Can'" Kolio suggested.

"What's that?" I asked. It was starting to get really dark now.

"Okay, so there are, like, 4 people in cause there is so many of us, and everyone else goes away and hides. When you get found you have to come and sit by the campfire until someone who hasn't been found kicks the can without being seen." Kolio explained.

"Sounds pretty fun." Jesse smiled. Everyone agreed.

"Who wants to be in?" Stacie asked as Denise and Steven headed off to the river to do the dishes.

Jessica, James, Uni and Lily volunteered to be in.

"Can we have torches?" Lily asked.

"Of course." James said.

"Where will the can be?" I asked.

Kolio pointed to a spot about 5 metres away from the campfire. "When you kick it you have to yell "Kick the can!"." We waited for Steven and Denise to come back and then we started playing. Jessica, James, Uni and Lily started counting and Jesse grabbed my hand and pulled me off to a couple of trees.

"Coming!" Lily said. I chuckled a little.

"Ssh." Jesse whispered.

"Sorry." I whispered back smiling.

"Found you Amy." James said.

"I should have got an extra 10 seconds or something. All you flat butts have an advantage." Fat Amy huffed her way over to the campfire.

Jesse and I waited until everyone except us was found.

"Jesse! Beca!" I heard Cynthia Rose calling.

"Urgh I'm going to smell like smoke tomorrow." Stacie said.

Jesse and I made our way around the tents towards the can. I saw a torch light shine our way and pushed Jesse into a near by tent. We both collapsed on someones bad and lay on our backs puffing. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Phew." He laughed as the torch light moved away. Suddenly another torch light came and started heading towards us. I jumped up and hid behind the room devider inside the tent. Jesse went to peek outside to see how close the light was.

"Jesse!" Uni laughed. "Gotcha!"

I heard Jesse laugh. Luckily Uni didn't check inside the tent.

"Just Beca left." Jessica said. I smiled to myself.

"C'mon Beca!" Fat Amy called. "Don't come now though cause we have a serious case of goose-guarding!"

I laughed and snuck out of the tent. keeping an eye out for torch lights.

"Go Beca!" Jesse cheered as I raced towards the can. When the can hit my toe I screamed "Kick the can!" Everyone cheered and we all sprinted away from the campfire to hide again.

We played a few times until we got tired of the game. It was about 10.30pm. Some of us gathered around the fire to relax and others went to bed. I lay down on a picnic rug with my head in Jesse's lap and read my book while Jesse talked to Benji. Jesse stroked my hair for a while then he stopped and passed me a note:

_Meet me at the waterfall at 11.30. Wear your togs. Jesse._

I scrunched it up and sent a subtle nod towards Jesse. He smiled then continued stroking my hair and talking to Benji. By 11.25 everyone had gone to bed except Jesse and I. I got up and told him I was going to get changed. He nodded and went off to do the same. When I got the the waterhole he was already there swimming around. I noticed he had a little waterproof light on his watch so I could see him.

"Hello." I said smiling.

"Hey." He replied. I dived in and swam over to him. He kissed me holding my head.

"What's this all about?" I asked pulling away.

"Oh nothing." Jesse smiled. "I just wanted to spend some time with just you."

He ducked his head under the water and swam towards the waterfall I followed him. Once we got infront of the waterfall he pulled me under with him. I opened my eyes. I could see him, but he was blurry. I reached for him and pulled him close and pressed my lips to his. We swam together under the waterfall and came up above the water. He sat on a rock and I lifted myself up to him. Our lips touched. He lifted me on to his lap and continued kissing me. I pushed my fingers through his wet hair. His watch was the only light we had, but it was enough. I moved my hands over his shoulders and down his back. His fingers made their way from from chin, over my breast, down my tummy and over my legs.

"Beca?" Jesse said inbetween kisses.

"Mm?" I replied.

Jesse pulled away. He lifted a hand up to my wet cheek. "I love you." He smiled.

I smiled too. "I love you." He pulled me in for a hug and I wrapped my arms around him.

**Jesse's POV**

**Beca and I hopped out of the water. I wrapped her towel around her and then I wrapped mine around me. I put one arm around her and we both walked over to the campfire. It was still running, so we lay down our towels and sat on them. Beca rested her head on my shoulder. I looked at my watch it was 1.32am.**

**"Enjoy that?" I asked.**

**"Yeah." she said softly. "Thanks.."**

**"For what?"**

**"Just...everything." She closed her eyes and moved her head down to my lap. I started stroking her hair like before. "I love you." **

**"Oh Beca, I love you too." I said leaning down and kissing her forehead. After that Beca fell asleep. We were both pretty dry now so I decided to take her to her tent. Fat Amy and Stacie were already in bed sleeping. No surprise, of course, it was 1.40 in the morning. I lay Beca down on her bed and wrapped her in her sleeping bag, then I headed off to my on tent. I got changed then hopped into my sleeping bag and fell asleep.**

**Right, that's the end of chapter one. I really hope you enjoyed it, the chapters do get more exciting as they go on. Please leave a review and look out for the next chapter. :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2-Scavenger Hunt

Camp Out Chapter 2

**Jesse's POV**

**"Jesse!" Benji shook me awake.**

**"Yeah?" I said opening my eyes slowly.**

**"You and Beca are on breakfast." He said as I sat up.**

**"Oh crap, what's the time?" I asked getting out of my sleeping bag and rummaging around for some clothes.**

**"9 'o' clock." Benji answered. "Mostly everyone is up, out by the campfire."**

**Benji turned his back as I got changed. "Is Beca awake?" I wondered.**

**"Nope, don't think so anyway. She isn't out by the campfire." Benji and I walked outside the tent. He was right Beca wasn't by the campfire.**

**"Better go get her up." I said and patted Benji on the back then headed for Beca's tent. I unzipped the tent door and saw Beca lying down on her side with one of her arms across her stomach and the other up by her forehead. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. I was reluctant to wake her, but I walked over to her bed and kneeled down beside her. She looked so peaceful. I lifted a hand to her should and nudged her gently. She just groanded and turned over. I smiled and leaned in and touched my lips to hers quickly. Her eyes shot open. My smile grew wider. I knew that would wake her up. **

**"Jesse?" she mumbled sitting up slowly rubbing her eyes.**

**"Hey baby." I said softly. "You okay?"**

**"Yeah." she looked at me. "What time is it?"**

**I looked at my watch. "10 past 9." I said.**

**"Why are you getting me up?" she asked. I could tell she was trying hard to keep her eyes open. **

**"I'm sorry, but we are on breakfast." I told her.**

**"Oh." she slid out of her sleeping bag and searched her bag for some clothes. I notcied she wasn't in her togs anymore.**

**"When did you get changed?" I asked.**

**She looked down at her PJ's. "I woke up last night at like 3, and just got changed 'cause my togs were uncomfy." **

**I smiled and turned my back while she changed. When she gave me the okay I turned back again and saw she was wearing a blue singlet and a pair of black shorts. "Let's go." I smiled and took her arm. We headed over to the kitchen and began cooking some porridge and toast. Beca yawned about 7 times while cooking breakfast. "Early to bed for you tonight." I laughed.**

**"Please, you sound like my mother." she laughed back and punched me lightly in the shoulder. **

**"I mean it." I said still laughing. "You look exhausted."**

**"Thanks a lot." she said sarcastically. I smiled. We finished cooking breakfast and brought everything out to the campfire. Everyone crowded around and started serving themselves. **

**"Yum!" Cynthia Rose smiled. "Thanks you two."**

**"No prob." I smiled back then everyone sat around the fire with there breakfast.**

**"What should we do today?" Stacie asked.**

**"Scavenger hunt?" Steven suggested.**

**"It's not really a scavenger hunt, it's more like orienteering, but equally fun." Ashley said. **

**"Sound good either way." Beca replied. **

**After breakfast Phoebe and Brian went to the river to do the dishes. When they came back Ashley and Wes told everyone to sit with their partner. I found Beca and sat on a rug next to her. Then Ashley started explaing the rules. "Okay so the aim is to find as many squares as possible, each suqare you find has a question about either a-capella, the Bellas or Trebles or the ICCA's. If you get the answer correct you score a certain amount of points. The squares are spread around the campsite and there are some in the forest. When you find a square write the answer to the question on this sheet of paper." Wes handed around a piece of paper to each pair. The paper had a whole lot of numbers listed down the page and a gap next to the number where you put the answer. "To find the squares you can use this map. "Wes handed around a map to each pair aswell. "You and your partner must stick together and the pretty much it. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Okay, you have one and a half hours. Go!" All the pairs got up and ran off.**

**"Where should we go first?" Beca asked holding the map out. **

**"The forest." I replied. "It has the highest scoreing questions."**

**"Good plan." she said and we raced towards the forest.**

**When we got to the edge of the forest Beca stopped me. "Jesse wait! There should be one here." she studied the map.**

**I looked around and spotted the suqare on one of the trees. "There!" We walked up to it.**

**"How many days until regionals?" Beca read.**

**"There are 3 full weeks and 4 days." I said knowing this because I have been couting down. **

**"That's 25 days." Beca smiled and wrote it down on the sheet next to the squares number.**

**"Awesome, where is the next one from here?" I asked.**

**Beca pointed to her left and we sprinted off again. We ended up finding 3 more in the forest:**

_**How many Bella's were kicked out or quit last year? **__3, but one came back._

_**Why did Bumper leave last year? **__He got asked by John Mares to sing backup on his new CD_

_**What food did Bumper throw at Fat Amy? **__Burrito_

**"There should be one here." Beca said as we were about to leave the forest. we both looked around. I couldn't see anymore red squares. I started walking towards the edge of the forest when I tripped on a root. Beca and I both laughed. "Are you okay?" I nodded and turned onto my back.**

**"There it is!" I pointed up about 2.5 metres to a red square on a tree. I stood up. **

**Beca walked towards the tree. "Can I? Or do you want to?" **

**"No, you go." I said watching her as she climbed the tree.**

**"What song made the Bella's performance at the semi finals different from regionals?" she read.**

**"Huh?" I was confused. "Didn't you guys do the exact same set?" Beca climbed down the tree and looked at me.**

**"You mean you don't know?" she smiled.**

**"About what?"**

**"About why Aubrey got mad at me and so I quit."**

**"I thought it was cause she thought you and I were going out and cause she didn't like you very much." I said honestly. **

**Beca laughed. "That's part of it. The answer is Bulletproof by La Roux." she started heading out of the forest.**

**"Wa-wa-wa-wait." I stopped her. "You changed the set!?"**

**Beca nodded and started walking again, but I stopped her. **

**"On stage!? In front of everybody!? Were you nervous!? Why did you do it!?" **

**"Yes, yes, a little and because our set was boring." she said.**

**I couldn't help, but kiss her. "Wow." I smiled.**

**She laughed. "C'mon we gotta finish this." She took my hand and we were off again. We found a couple more and answred the questions. When we got to a small cliff about two metres high we stopped. Then I jumped down and turned around to help Beca. Once we were both down we continued walking until we found a square. **

**"Name one Treble and on Bella that finished college last year." I read.**

**"Chloe and Donald?" Beca suggested. I nodded and she wrote it down. We walked back to the cliff and I gave Beca a leg up then she turned around to help me up. I scrapped my knee on some of the rock and let out a little yelp. Beca pulled me and I collapsed on top of her. Beca looked at my knee. "Jesse, your bleeding."**

**I groaned because it was stinging a little and Beca reached into her pocket and pulled out a hankercheif. She dabbed the graze until most of is was cleaned up. I watched her face as she did so. She was so beautiful. Beca put her arm around me and helped me over to a little stream. She dampened the cloth and pressed it to my graze.**

**"Thank you." I said and we kissed for a second then she helped me up and we walked back to the campfire as we were out of time anyway. Everyone got back in time and we all shared stories about ther little journey.**

**"One of the branches on the tree broke." said Stacie.**

**"We couldn't find number 17." said Uni.**

**"Greg tripped over on a rock down by the river." said Jessica. People asked questions about my knee aswell. **

**"Alright everyone," announced Wes. "We have two prizes to give out. One for the highest score and one for the pair that found the most squares."**

**We went around the circle and said how many squares we found. "We got 16." sad Stacie and James.**

**"14" said Jessica and Greg.**

**"20" said Lily and Kolio.**

**"11" said Denise and Steven.**

**"15" said Phoebe and Brian.**

**"15" said Elena and Christopher.**

**"19" Beca and I said.**

**"18" said Cynthia Rose and Uni.**

**"17" said Fat Amy and Benji.**

**"Okay, Lily and Kolio win that prize!" Ashley passed them a block of chocolate each, we all clapped.**

**"Woo!" said Fat Amy. "Mind sharing some of that with me?" she laughed.**

**Ashley and Wes took in all the sheets and counted up the scores for the correctly answered questions. **

**"The winners of the highest score is...Jesse and Beca!" Ashley smiled and passed me and Beca a block of chocolate each. Everyone clapped.**

**Beca and I went for a swim in the river afterwards to clear up my knee. "How's your knee?" she asked swimming over to me.**

**"It's stinging a little, but I'll live." I smiled. Beca laughed and we kissed. We would have gone further if Fat Amy didn't come in yelling:**

**"Move you bitches!" she ran into the water with a big inflatable mattress. Beca and I laughed as a few Trebles ran up behind Amy and jumped in the water. **

**"Where did you get that!?" Beca asked smiling as Fat Amy lay on the mattress surrounded my the boys holding it steady, so she wouldn't float down the river.**

**"Found it in the bus." Fat Amy smiled. **

**"Awesome." Beca said and turned back to me. Amy put on her suglasses and relaxed. "I'm going to get out now, but meet me back here tonight? I'll sleep in tomorrow so don't worry about me being tired." she smiled.**

**"Deal." I smiled back and decided to get out myself.**

**When we finished lunch we decided to play spin the bottle. **

**"Are you playing?" Beca asked me.**

**"I'm just going to watch." I replied. I was hoping Beca would do the same.**

**"I can too if you want..." she said.**

**"No, you go. Have fun." I didn't want Beca to play, but I just couldn't tell her. I watched as Beca sat down in the circle. Stacie started (of course). She spun the bottle, it stopped on Brian and Stacie and him touched lips. Everyone cheered, even Phoebe. Brian spun the bottle and my heart dropped as it landed on Beca. I watched sadly as Beca and Brian kissed. Beca ended up kissing four guys and Staice.**

Beca's POV

After spin the bottle Jessica and Greg asked us to swap chores with us, so we sould be on these dishes and they would take over one of ours. I agreed cause I didn't feel like turning them down. Jesse and I walked down to the river in silence. Something was upsetting Jesse, but I didn't know what.

"You okay?" I asked as we started rinsing the plates.

"Yeah, fine." Jesse replied. I didn't beleive him.

"Okay." I looked out at the waterfall. "You still want to come here tonight?"

"Mm." Jesse mumbled.

"Okay, Jesse. What's up?" I blurted looking at him. "You seem upset."

Jesse stopped rinsing. "It's nothing...I just...urgh, doesn't even matter."

"Jesse, tell me..."

"I didn't want you to play spin the bottle!" He almost yelled. "I hated seeing you kiss all those guys."

"Jesse it didn't mean anything."

"I know! I just...I was scared you would fall for someone else." I looked down.

"Jesse..." I stopped rinsing the plates and took his hand, looking him straight in the eye. "Listen to me okay? I love you...I love you Jesse. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." Jesse smiled and looked down again. I lifted his chin up so he was looking at me again. "You need to remember that. You also need to remember that you can trust me. I would never choose anyone over you. Even if someone offered me a million dollars or something..." Jesse let out a small laugh, a tear forming in his eye. He squeezed my hand. I thought about everything I just said. Jesse had turned me into such a sap, but I meant every word.

"Beca, I have loved you from the moment you started your audition last year. You don't understand how amazing it was at the finals when I found you felt something in return.. Every second I worry about losing you."

I never realised he had loved me that long. "You are not going to lose me. I'm never leaving you. You are the only person I have ever felt this way about and I hope that it stays that way." Jesse smiled pulling me in for a hug. He both stood up and he kissed me. We both continued kissing as we wrapped out arms around each other. He seemed to be pushing me towards the river. I tripped on a rock and fell into the water pulling Jesse with me. The water was freezing, but neither of us cared. Jesse grabbed Fat Amy's inflatable and lifted me onto it then climbed on after me. He pulled me close and touched his lips to mine. Our clothes were soaking and we were both shivering, but we continued kissing. Jesse's hands were climbing up my back and he pulled up my top so he could get his hands on my skin. I pulled his top completely off and just felt his chest. About fifteen minutes had passed until we finally stopped kissing. I looked around.

"Shit, Jesse..." I managed looking around at unfamiliar scenery.

"What?" he asked and then realised.

"Where are we?" I asked. We had floated down the river, god knows how far. We were too busy to notice.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. The chapters get more exciting as they go on. Here's a little taster for a Closer Together story coming later, when Beca stays with Jesse's family over spring break:**

_**"So this is the girl you told me about." Jesse's older brother walked into the room. Jesse and his parents turned their attention to him. "She still yelling at you a lot or..."**_

_**I looked at Jesse, then ran out up to his room. How could he? "Mike! You idiot!" I heard Jesse yell and then he ran out and followed me to his room.**_

_**"You told your brother!? When?" I yelled at Jesse.**_

_**"Beca, I'm so sorry. I just needed some advice from him." Jesse walked over to me and tried to put an arm around me, but I shrugged it off.**_

_**"When!?" I repeated.**_

_**"Last year, spring break. Beca listen to me..."**_

_**"...and you didn't bother to update him? So, you wanted him to hate me? Well congratulations, cause now your whole family does too." I could feel tears forming in my eyes.**___

__**Hope you enjoyed enough to keep reading this series! :)**


	3. Chapter 3-Lost

Chapter 3

Beca's POV

"I don't know." Jesse hopped off the inflatabe grabbing his t-shirt. It was too wet to put on, so he just carried it. I jumped off aswell and splashed into the water. It was up to my waist. I dragged the inflatable over to the edge of the water following Jesse. We walked through a few tree then came to a field.

"How far away from the camp do you think we are?" I asked as we walked over to a log and sat down.

Jesse shrugged. "40 minutes at least." he said laying his shirt flat on the grass to dry. We were both still soaking. "Do you want me to dry your shirt as well, its fine if you don't want to take it off though."

Jesse had seen me in a bra before so I lifted off my t-shirt and handed it to Jesse. He spread it out over the grass next to his.

"My head hurts a little." I said.

"Jesse looked at me and put his arm around me. "How much?"

"Not too much, don't worry."

"We can have a break before we start walking."

I nodded looking around. "Hey look theres a pond." I said pointing to a little patch of water near the edge of the field in the opposite direction to the river. Jesse and I got up and walked over to it to check it out. On the way I tripped on a rock and scraped my head on a branch. Jesse ran towards me. My hands had blocked my fall so I didn't injure myself. I sat up and put my hand up to my cut on my forehead, then brought it down again and looked at my fingers. They were slightly red from the blood. Jesse saw the blood and ran to get his t-shirt. He came back and dabbed a corner of the t-shirt to my cut.

**Jesse's POV**

**Beca had a few drips of blood running down her cheek so I got her up and we walked to the pond. I wet the t-shirt then held it back up to her forehead. Beca scrunched up her noise. It must have stung.**

**"Does that hurt?" I asked gently pressing the t-shirt to her cut.**

**She nodded. "A bit. We need to get back to camp."**

**I nodded in agreement and brought the t-shirt away from her forehead it had cleaned up a little, but we needed a plaster. It was a pretty big cut, about 4 cm long.**

**"There." I smiled. **

**Beca smiled back then took my shirt from my hands. Then she leaned down to the pond and soaked my t-shirt in water to wask all the blood out as I watched. When it was all clean she squeezed the water out and handed back to me. I smiled again.**

**"Thank you." I said.**

**"Thank **_**you**_**" Beca replied. Then we both stood up and walked back to he log. I put my arm around her and she put hers around me. I loved the feel of Beca's skin on mine. Since neither of us had a shirt on I could feel hers easy. Her skin was warm and soft and I felt so right knowing she was so close to me. When we got back to the log Beca's top was dry. She offered to wait for mine to dry, but I knew we needed to get her forhead fixed up so we just coninued walking. Beca slipped her shirt on and we found the river and started heading upstream back to camp. Beca had grabbed the inflatable and I held my t-shirt, we walked hand in hand the whole way.**

**We had been walking for about half an hour when we started to hear familiar voices.**

**"Look!" Beca pointed to the swimming hole. We both sighed with relief and ran towards the swimming hole. The dishes weren't there anymore. We moved up to the camp where we found everyone except Cynthia Rose, Benji and Jessica sitting around the campfire.**

**"Beca! Jesse!" Stacie called when she saw us walking towards them. She ran up and hugged us both. Everyone else crowded around.**

**"Where have you been?" Lily asked.**

**"Down the river." Beca said. "We got lost, sort of." I laughed.**

**"Where are Benji, Cynthia Rose and Jessica?" I asked.**

**"They are looking for you, but don't worry, they'll be back soon." James replied.**

**"Beca, your head..." Stacie pointed out.**

**Beca put one hand up and covered her cut. "I'm fine, don't worry." she said walking away from the crowd. I followed her.**

**"I'll get you a plaster." I said edging her towards my tent. We walking inside together and sat down on my bed. I searched my bag for the first aid kit I brought. I pulled it out and got out plaster strips. "Here." I placed two little white strips of plaster diagonally across her cut.**

**"Thanks." she smiled then I leaned forward and kissed her. We pulled away at the sound of someone coming. It was Benji.**

**"Jesse! Thank God you guys are okay." He said giving me a slight hug. "Where were you? We have been looking all over."**

**"We got lost, down the river." I said. "Sorry to worry you."**

**"How did you get so far down?" Benji asked.**

**Beca and I exchanged glances. "Just...lost track of time." Beca said innocently.**

**"I see." Benji smiled. "Glad you guys are back anyway." **

**Then Benji led us back out to the campfire. Cynthia Rose and Jessica grabbed Beca away to ask where we were, while I sat down near the campfire. Fat Amy and Benji went to cook dinner. After a while of talking to Unicycle and James, I decided to go find Beca, it was getting a bit dark. I found Beca in the kitchen, I didn't walk in straight away I just stood at the doorway and watched her for a bit. She was sitting at the table watching Amy and Benji cook.**

**"I see you have a little cut there Bec, get into a fight?" Fat Amy smiled.**

**"Luckily, it wasn't a fight that caused it." Beca laughed.**

**"Oh, well that's good, if I was there and it was a fight, I could have protected you, of course." Fat Amy said.**

**"Of course, you practice on crocodiles would have been very useful." Beca joked.**

**I had to laugh. Beca notcied me and smiled. "Yes, it would have been." Fat Amy replied then showed of some punches and ducks. We all laughed then Beca stood up and walked over to me.**

**"Hey." she said kissing me and then leading me outside.**

**"Hey" I replied.**

**"What's up?" she asked as we walked to my tent and sat down. **

**"I just wanted to tell you, what you said down at the river. It really meant everything to me, so thank you."**

**She smiled. "Well, I meant it."**

**I edged closer to her. "I love you" I said and before she could answer I pressed my lips to hers. She lay down pulling me with her. Our tounges mangled and I moved my fingers through her hair. She placed her hand on my back and pulled me as close as possible to her. I could feel her breast pressed up against me. Beca pulled my shirt up so she could get her hands on my skin. I movied my hands down her chest, over her breast and to the rim of her shirt. I lifted the bottom of the shirt up and slid my hands underneath. I moved my hands up the sides of her body bringing the shirt with me. I lifted her shirt up so I was up on her chest, then my lips left her mouth and moved down to her tummy. I started kissing her up her tummy and over her breasts. I kissed her up her neck and back to her lips again. We both pulled away at the sound of someone nearing the tent. **

**"Dinner if 5 minutes!" Fat Amy called from outside the tent then she walked away. Beca and I sighed with relief and lay down on the bed next to each other. She pulled her shirt down and turned onto her side with her back to me. I wriggled closer to her and out my arm around her tummy pulling her close. **

Beca's POV

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked softly.

"I'm not hungry." I replied. "I'll have something later."

"Aw, baby, you don't have to eat anything." He said lifting his hand up to my hair.

I let a small smile appear on my face.

"Are you not feeling well?" Jesse asked.

"No, I'm fine, just not hungry." I replied. I was very tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep.

"You look exhausted Beca." Jesse said studying me.

"I'm not." I lied "I'm fine." Jesse knew I was lying. He kissed my forehead and decided not to argue with me at this very moment.

"Dinnertime, bitches!" Fat Amy called. Jesse helped me up and we walked out of the tent to the table. Everyone served themselves and sat down by the fire. I walked over to where Fat Amy was sitting and sat next to her. Jesse found Benji and Kolio and sat down all with plates of food. Looking at the food made me feel sick.

"You feeling okay Beca?" Stacie asked sitting down next to me.

I nodded. Why was I lying to everyone? I wasn't feeling okay. I wasn't hungry because I had a sore stomache. I just didn't want to ruin my time here and was hoping it would go away.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Not yet, I'll have some later." I replied.

"It's delicious Beca." Fat Amy said eating a potato.

"Looks divine." I smiled. "I'll help myself to some later thanks."

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, there hasn't been much drama yet, but that's coming in the next few chapters. If you have any suggestions to more stories for this series please leave a review and give me ideas. :) thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4-Sick

_**So I have had someone ask what togs and plasters are. Togs are like swimsuits and plasters are bandaids. I didn't realise some people don't know what those things are. I have been trying my best to speak in an american way like saying "mom" instead of "mum", so sorry if I slip up. :) Here's the next capter of Camp Out.**_

* * *

Chapter 4-Sick

**Jesse's POV**

**After everone had eaten Cynthia Rose and Unicycle headed down to the river to do the dishes. It was fully dark now so the only light was from the campfire.**

**"Who wants to hear a scary story?" Kolio asked.**

**Everyone cheered and Kolio smiled grabbing a torch and shining on his face to make him look scary. Stacie grabbed a few blankets and passed them around. Fat Amy grabbed two cause she insisted that the bigger you are the more warmth you need, but I was sure it was the other way around. I covered my legs with a blanket and watched Beca as she wrapped one around her shoulders. Once everyone was comfy Kolio began his story.**

**"It was late one night. This girls parents were leaving her alone while they went to a movie. Before they left they told their daughter 'If you get scared just put your hand under the bed and the dog will lick it.' The girl nodded and went to bed. A few hours later the girl was woken by a 'Drip, drip. Drip, drip.' She put her hand under the bed and the dog licked it. Then she went to the kitchen and found the tap was dripping in the kitchen sink. She turned it off and went back to bed."**

**I looked around, Beca looked calm, so did Fat Amy, most of the other girls were looking a little worried. Fat Amy looked like she was about to burst out laughing any minute as she looked around at the other girls. Cynthia Rose and Uni came back from the dishes and started listening too. I couldn't help but notice that Beca was holding an arm around her stomach. It was probably nothing, but I still half worried about it.**

**"About an hour later the girl woke up again to another 'Drip, drip. Drip, drip.' She put her hand under the bed and the god licked it again. Then she got up and went to the laundry where she found the tap dripping. She turned it off and went back to bed."**

**"Someone needs to check their plu-ming." Fat Amy sang. Beca and most of the guys laughed. The rest of the girls were anxious and scared to know what happens. **

**"About half an hour later the girl woke again to another "Drip, drip. Drip, drip.' She put her hand under the bed and the dog licked it. Then she got up and went to the bathroom. It was a tap dripping. It was her dogs head dripping blood and on the wall someone had written in blood: Humans can lick hands too. Kolio finished. We all clapped, some girls seemed scared, but they knew it wasn't true. Beca and Fat Amy were looking around and smiling at how seriously some people took it. **

**"That's a neat ending." James laughed. **

**Kolio smiled. **

**"How about a song?" Cynthia Rose suggested. Beca was still clutching her stomach and I could tell she was trying an emotion from her face, I couldn't tell what though.**

**"Yeah!" Benji smiled. **

**"**_**You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me..." **_**sang Amy. A few others joined in, myself included. Fat Amy nudged beca to start singing.**

_**"...and you can take me down, with just one single blow, but you don't know..." **_**Beca smiled and started singing when it came to the chorus. She seemed to stop every now again to take a breat a little more than usual. **

_**"Someday, I'll be living in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be in mean..." **_**We sang for about half an hour before everyong started talking quitely to one another. I looked over at Beca again. She was lying down asleep. I sighed, smiling and walked over to her.**

**"She fell asleep about 10 minutes ago." Stacie informed me. I smiled at Stacie and picked Beca up. She seemed to be a heavy sleeper so she didn't wake up when I picked her up. I took Beca to her tent. I covered her in her sleeping bag and started to walk away.**

**"Jesse?" Beca mumbled.**

**"Yeah, baby?" I replied walking back over to her. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"**

**Beca sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You should have woken me straight away." she said looking at me.**

**I sat down next to her. "Beca you need rest you are exhausted." I said putting and arm on her back. She rested her head in her palms.**

**"I have a sore stomach." she said quietly lifting her head up and putting a shaky hand on her tummy.**

**"Oh, Beca. Is that why you weren't hungry?" I asked. Stroking her hair.**

**Beca nodded. "I'm sorry for not telling you, I was just hoping it would go away."**

**"You **_**should**_** have told me." I said a little annoyed.**

**"Well, I just did." Beca replied frowning. Then she added "I'm sorry, I just feel awful at the moment."**

**"I know." I said understanding that she must feel pretty stink having a sore stomach on camp. "Lie down." Beca looked at me reluctantly, but lay down anyway on her back. I lay down on my side facing her. She looked at me then lifted up her shirt. She picked up one of my hands and rested it on her tummy. "Does that feel better?" I asked.**

**"A little." Beca said. I smiled and brought my other hand up to her forehead.**

**"You're burning up." I said.**

**"Great." she said sarcastically.**

**"Don't worry. If we look after you it will probably go away in a day or two." I assured her. She nodded. I watched her lie there for bit then said "You can close your eyes, I won't leave."**

**Beca looked at me again then moved closer to me closing her eyes. I kept one hand on her stomach and I put my other arm around her. She rested her head on my arm and fell asleep. I watched her for ages until everyone started going to bed. Stacie and Fat Amy agreed to move into the from room of the tent when I told them that Beca wasn't feeling well. They moved silently trying not to wake Beca and soon after I fell asleep myself.**

**A few hours later Beca woke suddenly and ran out of the tent. I followed her as she ran to nearby bin and started throwing up. I started to walk and I placed a hand on her back to support her. I felt upset watching her, she must feel awful and I know throwing up is not a nice feeling. When Beca stop she turned to me. It was dark, but I could see her cheeks were wet from crying. I pulled her into me and held her and she sobbed against my chest. Poor Beca.**

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Please leave a review telling me what you think and if you have any suggestions for further stories please let me know. :) Update should be up in about a week. Sorry it's so long, but I can only do a bit of writing a day cause of school. The story is actually written I just need to type it up. _  
**


End file.
